The SHIELD of Iron
by StormesJay
Summary: Martin Mysterè had been an agent for the CENTER for two years before it closed down, but has now been selected to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. under a top secret project. Read this Iron Man / Martin Mystery crossover for action, mystery, drama, and comedy!
1. chapter o n e

chapter **o n e**

It had been two whole years since the CENTER shut down for good, and Martin had spun far below his once cheery persona. The true, less smooth and sweet and more sarcastic and charismatic eighteen-year-old drop out began to shine through after loosing his life's dream. His fashion had changed from border lining surfer to whatever he had clean in his closet, now that all of his flame shirts had been ripped or stained. His hair was loosely spiked rather than brushed back, and his ears were pierced twice. He wore just plain text tees and ripped pants with boots. Graduating high school had been a great moment in his life, but after only one month in college screwing half the female population and getting drunk at frat parties had lost it's appeal, so he dropped out.

"Martin! Martin, c'mon, you need to drive me to school." Diana cracked open her door to see Martin picking up his cigarettes.

"I'm coming." he said gently.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Martin went to store, stayed in his room, picked up Diana from school, and had his daily argument with Dad. He quietly walked out into the front porch and took a seat on the bench. He put in his ear buds and turned on his music. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

A man peered down at Martin through a binoculars from the rooftop of one of the buildings. The back flap of his suit jacket whipped in the breeze. He lowered his binoculars and pressed an ear piece with his free hand, "This is Agent Coulson, tell Fury I've found the subject."

Martin looked up, noticing the man watching him, "..." he gazed with amazement; Who was that?

"Martin?"

Martin took his eyes off the man to look at Diana, "Di, you see that guy?"

"Who?"

"That man, he's over on that rooftop over there." Martin pointed, only to notice the man was gone, "... was..." he said, disappointed.

"I think the heat's getting to you. I'll see you later, okay? I have to studying to do with Jenni." she smiled, pausing. She hugged Martin softly. Martin was a bit surprised, but he still accepted the hug, he wasn't like most of the others who dawned the same clothes; he still liked affection, "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he smiled as she released him. He waved as she ran off. Before he did anything else, he looked back to the spot where the man was.

He closed the door to his room, putting his books on his desk. He relaxed, taking off his baggy camo jacket and dropping it on his bed. He looked up, seeing a tall, black man in front of his window. It only took Martin a few seconds to note the man's body. He was bald, had a black band wrapped around his head, and wore clothes that were similar to those in the Matrix.

"Martin Mysterè, 18 years old, only child of a divorce, your father is Doctor Gerard Mysterè, and your step mother, and the mother of your step sister, Diana Lombard, a Mrs. Morgan Lombard." The man turned around, showing his face, "And you are a former special ops agent for the CENTER, now disbanded."

Martin knitted his brow, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Fury, and I'm here to offer you something new."


	2. chapter t w o

Previously: Martin Mysterè seemed to have a normal life after the CENTER, but he's just found a mysterious man in his bedroom.

chapter t w o

Martin slowly walked over to his desk, "What job...? Who do you work for?"

Fury laughed, "It's not a matter of you I work for, but who works for me. I'm the executive director for the governmental branch called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Engagement and Logistics Division."

"Mouthful." Martin gave a quizzical stare.

"Also know as S.H.I.E.L.D."

S.H.I.E.L.D. ... Why did that remind him of something?

"You're probably wondering why that reminds you of something, right?" Fury tilted his head, "We were the guys who cleaned up after your rogue agents." he smirked, "Don't stand like we're fighting..." he sat down on Martin's bed, "Take a seat, let me explain."

Martin paused for a moment before walking over and taking a seat next to Fury, "Okay..." He slowly nodded with the word, "Explain."

"We've been looking at your records, and we've noticed something." Fury's face became oddly serious, worrying Martin, "You've never failed a mission. No matter how long or how grueling it's been, you've never given up. MOM described you to us as a dedicated agent to anything you were ordered to do, and that you were her best agent."

"You want me to join."

"Yes."

"Oh, please... You don't need me. I remember you now, you have like-... hundreds of agents, I'm nothing special."

"You are. And we've had a most unfortunate death in our ranks. I'm sure you've heard of Clay Quartermain, right?"

"... Yeah, I've heard of him. He's dead...?"

"Yes. And we believe you're the only one who can fill the space. And we need a new agent for our latest project." Fury stood, "I need an answer." he put his hands in his pockets.

Martin thought for a moment, "... What about my family? Is this another covert operation that I won't be able to tell them about?"

"You can tell them what we say you can, but on certain missions, the information will be confidential." Fury smirked, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Am I going to be in constant danger?"

"Yes."

"Death at every corner?"

"Pretty much."

"At my age?"

"You _are_ you."

"I'll do it."


	3. chapter t h r e e

Previously: Martin has just accepted the offer to be an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., but what awaits him now?

chapter t h r e e

The HQ for S.H.I.E.L.D. was bigger than the CENTER. It was amazing to Martin. He looked all around him as Fury led him to the main conference room. Fury walked by a tray of coffee cups, "Here." he plucked two up, "Here's a coffee."

"I don't drink coffee." Martin took the cup nervously.

"Trust me, with this job, you will."

Martin cautiously took a sip before making a funny face at the taste; sticking out his tongue and squinting his eyes. It tasted as if he had just taken a gulp of mud with a hint of fake coffee flavoring, "There's no sugar..."

"Oh well. Keep drinkin'." Fury took a gulp of his coffee. "Now, I'm gonna let you know now, Tony Stark is going to need to hear everything about your experience and--"

Martin spat out his coffee, coughing a bit, "T-Tony Stark?!" he stuttered, "I'm going to meet Tony Stark? Of Stark Industries?!"

"Yeah." Fury raised an eyebrow, "Try not to spit coffee when you meet him." he brushed a bit of coffee off of his sleeve.

"Oh.. Sorry. Hope that doesn't mess up your leather..." Martin looked back at his coffee, taking another sip before making the same face without the tongue. He tried to get used to it, but every tim he took a taste it was like he was gargling clay.

Fury opened the door for Martin, "Go on in. I'll be with you in a second, I just have to write up your scan card details real quick."

"Thanks." Martin walked in looking around the marble filled room. Mostly he stared at the ceiling looking at the small detailed designs all over the corners.

"Like it? Fury designed this room way before I got here." Martin dropped his eyes quickly to look at Tony Stark. He was wearing rather casual clothes, just a black dress shirt and some blue jeans. He got up out of his chair and dragged his hand along the side of the table as he walked toward Martin, "Personally, I never really got used to the trippy colors though, they always made me dizzy." He reached Martin, holding out his hand, "Tony Stark, call me Tony."

Martin took a gentle hold of his hand, "Martin Mysterè, call me Martin, or anything, really." You couldn't blame him for being a bit flustered, this _was_ Tony Stark he was talking to.

"Okay, Martin, or anything, really. Your files say that you aced the agent physical exam on the first try, one hundred percent. And that you aced PE and Military Science." he put his hands in his pockets, "It's okay, you can sit down." he said quickly, almost manically, "What I'm going to tell you might tack a while, so it would be better."

Martin took a seat quietly, "Sir... umm- Tony, what exactly is this project?"

Tony gave a smirk, "Not much for small talk are you? Or it could be that your eager. Nevertheless, I'll tell you." He sat down, interlacing his fingers and placing his chin on them, "I'm working on a suit. One that someone else will use. Someone like you."


	4. chapter f o u r

Previously: What is it that Tony Stark is planning for Martin?

chapter f o u r

Martin sat up straight, "You mean-... like you're powered armor suit?"

"That's right. How much have you looked into us?" Tony narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Here and there." Martin held the coffee with both of his hands, looking down at it nervously, "It's slowly coming back to me. I used to look you guys up as a freshman."

"I see. So you know how to research too."

"A bit." he smiled slightly, "But anyway, you want me because?"

"You have the most fit body for a new agent, and the best record. Besides, I've decided I like you. Good hair. Nice clothes... you don't seem to be one of those pansies who want to be me."

"Thanks, I guess." Martin looked to the side.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes for a measuring." Tony got out of his chair and headed for the door.

"What? Wait a sec! Already?" Martin got up, "I haven't even trained at all..."

"Yeah." He opened the door, "Oh!" He snapped his finger and looked over his shoulder, pointing at Martin, "What time do you have to be home?"

"Uh... anytime really. My parents don't care..."

"Alright, good, because we're gonna be here a while. Got get measured." he closed the door behind him.

Martin walked out of the room shortly after, "So how was it?" Fury walked up to Martin's side.

"Crazy... He's definitely Tony Stark. He's always busy."

"Are you coming?" Tony called from across the room.

"Go." Fury patted Martin on the shoulder.

Martin nodded and ran after Tony.

The measuring took hours, and was grueling work for Martin. He was finally scanned by the workers for any illnesses. He was clear for the suit.

"So that's it, I'll have the suit made by this weekend, but until then, we'll be training you on how to use the thrusters, missiles, and equalizers. No need for you go go crashing through walls like I did at first." Tony smirked, "Go home, Martin, get some rest, be here after school."

"Thanks." Martin patted Tony on the shoulder and began to walk away.

"Martin." Tony called.

Martin turned, "Yeah?"

"Need a ride home?"

"..." he thought, "Okay. Sure." he smirked.


	5. chapter f i v e

chapter f i v e

The day passed almost instantly. It was the same routine as yesterday, but Martin felt so excited about his new found job at S.H.I.E.L.D. that he didn't realize.

"Martin." Diana closed her locker door, "Where were you last night? I kept trying to call you but you didn't answer." she held her books close to her chest.

"Oh." Martin pulled his backpack over his shoulders, "I was out with a friend."

"Oh, really. And who was that?"

"Tony."

"Tony." Diana said quizzically, "Tony graduated and moved to Memphis."

"This is another Tony." Martin replied quickly.

"Uh-uh." Diana put one of her hands on her hip, jutting it out a bit, "Okay, whatever, I'm going to an after school club. Try not to stay out too late, okay?" she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"These are simulation thrusters and stabilizers. The stabilizers are in your hands, the thrusters are in your feet. That helmet's not really for anything but protecting you face and head if something happens. These are a little different from the suit. Unlike in the suit, you'll have to control the boots and gloves manually, while in the suit you can connect to the boots and gloves with your thoughts." Tony walked past martin, who was staring blankly at the gloves and boots, "Understand?"

"Umm, yeah, I think."

"Okay, we'll start you out with 1 power." Tony walked behind the desk and flicked the switch, "Press the triggers to on the heels of the boots to start the thrusters, and press the triggers on the palms of you hands to start the stabilizers."

"Right."

"Okay. On one... two... and three."

Martin pressed the triggers and began to hover. He quickly adjusted himself to get his balance. Luckily for him, Martin had taken yoga classes at the CENTER, so his balance was quite in check. He slowly moved around the room, being careful not to get too close to anyone with his thrusters. Tony watched him closely, crossing his arms in pride, "Good job, now straighten your legs and land."

Martin came back to the center of the room, straightening his legs and slowly descending. He looked at Tony, "That was strange..."

"Oh yeah, trust me, it's weirder in the suit." he smirked. as he walked over to help Martin fix the gloves a bit, "Alright, we're gonna increase it by 1 every time, alright? These guys will stay with you, try to get up to 25 by tomorrow."

Martin nodded nervously, "Alright." Tony smiled and headed out to work on the suit.

The work was hard at first, but it soon began to lean more toward fun. They opened up the ceiling at 15 to let martin fly above the building. He got up to 24.

"Alright, 25." one assistant announced. Martin started the thrusters and stabilizers. He felt the kick from the boots as he shot up through the open ceiling. His heart raced; it was a lot faster than 24.

He flipped around the free space with ease. About four minutes passed before he was called back. As he turned, one of his boots was shot and shorted out, knocking him off balance.

"Left thruster has failed!" one of the workers shouted as the others tried to contact Martin to tell him what to do.

"Dammit! Coms are out! No connection!"

"What's going on up there?" Tony opened the door.

"Mysterè's left thruster has failed, no coms, and he's headed for the ground from about 350 feet in the air.

Martin felt dizzy as he fell, his other thuster was sending him into spirals and twists. He could barely see anything through the mist in the air, but then he noticed a gleam of gold and red. He slowly closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

Tony, now in his Iron Man suit, flew up to martin and pulled him close to his chest. He slowly landed and put Martin on the floor, "Martin! Martin wake up!" he pressed a button on his ear to open his helmet before pulling Martin's off. Fury ran over to help just as Martin opened his eyes.

Martin quickly gasped for air and grabbed Tony's shoulder, "Tony!" he panted, "I was falling! I was dying, how did?!" he tensed up as Tony held him, "My boot, my boot was shot... what was...?"

"It's okay. It's okay." Tony hugged Martin to calm him down, rocking him slightly, "Shhh... It's alright. you're safe." He put his hand on Martin's head as Fury looked down at them worryingly.


	6. chapter s i x

Previously: After the danger he was in yesterday, will Martin be able to come back without fear?

chapter s i x

Sitting in his room was one of the few things Martin felt comfortable doing. He would usually play on his computer or play his guitar. He hated being around his family. In fact, the only people he seemed to identify with now were the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Diana swung the door open to his room with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Martin still played his guitar, seeming to try and ignore her.

"Martin!" she shouted — that got his attention.

He looked up from his guitar, smirking, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"What's up?! You said you wouldn't be out late!" she crossed her arms a sat down in his banana chair by his television.

"I did? Sorry." Martin took a strange bit of pleasure watching his sister grow more and more angry.

Diana stared at Martin with a concern in her eyes, "Martin... Why have you been limping all day?"

Martin looked down at his foot, remembering how he accidentally hit it against a piece of ply board while flying at fifty-five percent power. He shrugged, "I don't know. I must have smacked it when I was skateboarding. Why?"

"What have you been up to?" she asked, "Nevermind, I just want you to be safe."

Martin gave her a sweet look, "Why do you care about me so much?"

"Martin, you're my brother. I'll love you no matter what, and I'll want you to be safe." She smiled.

* * *

"Alright, what you have hooked up to your glove is a thruster blaster. It's kinda like a plasma blaster, only more powerful, just aim like your holing a gun with one hand, and be prepared to have your arms swing back the first few times." Tony helped Martin position himself, then backed away, "Okay, fire."

Martin fired, his arm flew back in a spin, "Holy-!" he shouted as he landed on his ass.

"Told ya. Here. Let me show you." Tony walked beside him, "It take a bit of practice, but you can't let the glove go up at all. It has to go back." Tony pulled Martin's arm up to a perfect horizontal position, "Now try, and let your shoulder take the impact."

Martin fired. His arm popped back as his shoulder took the recoil. He missed the target completely, but at least he wasn't on the floor. He held his shoulder and rubbed it gently, "Oww..."

Tony chuckled, "Listen, I'll be out in the hangar bay working on the suit, call me if you need anymore help." He turned to leave.

"Tony?"

"Yep?" Tony looked back.

"Thanks."

Tony smirked and turned, leaving slowly.

It must have taken ten times before Martin finally gave a perfect shot. He smirked confidently as he held up his other hand and fired. He began to shoot the several different targets stylishly. He stopped when all the targets were shot down, "Oh yeah. I'm an ace shot." He blew on his hands as if they were guns.

* * *

He sat down in the S.H.I.E.L.D. conference room with a cup of coffee. He had started to get used to it's taste.

Tony walked in, "Martin, it's ready."


	7. chapter s e v e n

chapter s e v e n

Martin walked into the room where the suit was, wearing a skin tight body suit. He couldn't see it anywhere, "Where is it?"

"It isn't assembled yet, you have go get it put on you." Tony pointed to the platform, "Go ahead, get on."

Martin was nervous, but excited all the same. He approached the platform, stepping on it firmly. He spread his legs to the outlines of feet. "Initiating assembly sequence." one of the workers said calmly.

All sorts of machines surrounded Martin's legs and arm, pulling them into the right spots and beginning to place the armor on him. Martin was gently yanked about as the armor was locked on. He kept his head straight as the machines slipped on metal slides onto his neck. He blinked, he had never felt anything like this before. He same kind of slides were placed over his abdomen and back, putting pressure and straightening his posture. The helmet was slowly lowered onto his head, and slid smoothly to close. Martin stared around the inside of his helmet. It was laced with an LCD computer screen with a clear target view.

The machines let his arms and legs go, and a sudden weight was lifted off when the suit's suspension unit turned on. He turned and looked at Tony, "How does it look?" his voice had a slightly cybernetic tone outside of the helmet.

Tony smirked and nodded, "Pretty good. Look in the mirror." he pointed to a full length mirror in the corner of the room. As he approached he saw a sleek silver and white suit, fit to his body perfectly, "It'll take a little getting used to, but blink twice to open the mask, and think the word "close" to close it."

"Right." The mask opened, revealing his face.

"Okay, time to fly. I'll be right back in my suit, be ready." Tony patted Martin on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Wait! Already?!" he spun around.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there with you." the door closed.

Martin followed Tony out of the hangar bay. He couldn't help but think back to a the day before when his leg had been shot. He almost died that day. What if he got shot again? Would he die? If so, when would it be? No. No, he wouldn't die. Iron Man would be there to save him. What if he was killed though? What would happen then? It wouldn't happen. Iron Man is an army.

"Get ready, and try to keep up." Tony smirked as he lifted off.

Martin followed, flying off the ground after Tony. They soared through the sky at top speed. Martin felt the wind, even under his armor, "Feels strange, I know, but you can get used to it." Martin looked over to Tony who was flying right next to him.

Martin smiled and turned with Tony, spinning and twisting. They were like artwork the way they flew; so confident, yet so adventurous. They synchronized their maneuvers, almost as if it were a dance.

Tony and Martin landed at the same time. Tony walked over to the currently amazed Martin, "You're a natural." he smiled under his helmet, "But you'll need a code name."

Martin thought for a moment finding the perfect name, "... My code name will be Sleek."


End file.
